Soul Mates: Trina's wild night
by metal rider
Summary: On the night of her 18th birthday Trina goes to sleep and wakes up in the body of her soul mate


Hey guys this is a one, maybe two shot story to serve as a kind of prequel to a story I'm working on that I will release after the next chapter of The Angel Experiment, sorry about the length and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

It was Trina's 18th birthday and as everyone knew she would find out the person she was destined to spend the rest of her life with that night. Like all people when Trina went to sleep on the night of her 18th birthday she would temporarily inhabit the body of her soul mate while that person slept and she would have complete control of his or her body.

After her small dinner and present receiving, which was in contrast to the huge parties she had thrown the other days that week, Trina sat in her room and prepared herself for bed. It took her a few hours to fall asleep due to her excitement but eventually her body surrendered to sleep

She woke a few moments later inside her soul mate's body, Trina's first took a quick look around, the room looked familiar but she couldn't place it, judging by the disheveled appearance of the room, it's normal owner had no idea she'd be showing up that night, this implied she was older than her soul mate, that or her soul mate hadn't bothered to check when she would be visiting, but she decided to go with the first option and give her soul mate the benefit of the doubt.

After glancing around the room she decided to get a feel for the body, sliding her hands down her bare chest she felt a lean muscular body with abs, she then gently grabbed at her shorts revealing that her soul mate was in fact a member of the male gender, she gave a quick sigh of relief at that, finding out who she would probably spend her adult life with was enough new information about herself that she cared to learn for one night. Trina stood up in her temporary body and walked around the room examining it before realizing that she had been there before, she let out a small squeal before rushing to the bathroom to confirm that she was in fact standing both in the RV and the body of one Beck Oliver.

Trina jumped up and down a bit before catching a full look at her borrowed body in the mirror and more specifically getting a good look at what she was wearing or more accurately, what she wasn't wearing, it appeared Beck only slept in boxers after admiring Beck's torso for a long time she pulled off the boxers and started examining Beck's dick, this action aroused her and Beck's body responded to the stimuli and became erect, Trina walked back to the bed and started pumping the member her mind receiving the pleasure Beck's body was giving, she continued to pump and stroke Beck's dick and was on the edge of orgasm when she was unceremoniously dropped back into her own body. Trina looked over at her alarm clock and noted that it was only 3:35 AM, she sighed realizing that bringing herself to orgasm woke Beck up which caused her to be ejected from the boy's body. She groaned realizing that while her mind was racing from the stimulus from having uncompleted sex in Beck's body, her body which had gotten no stimulus was ready to go back to sleep, which after drinking some water from her nightstand she did.

The next morning, Trina walked down the stairs to see her family waiting patiently in the kitchen, she walked over and poured her cereal and sat down saying nothing.

"Oh come on Trina tell us" shouted Tori excitedly

"What's to tell really, I woke up in his room, looked around and added myself on The Slap" Trina said trying to annoy her sister

"Well was he hot, is he tall, what color are his eyes and hair?" Tori pestered

"Yes, yes, brown and brown" Trina responded

"Where does he live?" asked her mom

"Here in LA, but I don't think he knows we're soul mates yet, so I think I'm going to have to wait to date him" Trina said causing her father to visibly relax

"Well I'm glad you found someone, but it's time for you two to head off to school" said her mom pushing them out the door.

So what do you guys think? Would you like to see more done in this world or should I stop this nonsense? Reviews are the only way to tell me


End file.
